Double Image
by Vampireotaku
Summary: Yay!!! The real chapter two is up. It's about Hee-chan!! *glomps Heero*
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime mentioned in this story

*Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime mentioned in this story. Only the story itself.

Double Image

Drama

PG

In every heart, in every soul, hides a secret. Two people with star-crossed fates will meet and their secrets will be set free. Opposite in form, their double image shown to all during the hurt of betrayed love and trust. Now they alone guide the future and nothing is certain.

A mirror

That's all they see

Not me, never me

They see a girl;

Confident, intelligent,

Careless, and cheerful

She's almost never mad,

Always joking, smiling, happy

That's not me

The me they can't see

The me that hurts, is sad

Me that cries and despairs;

Silent and sullen; 

So insecure and cautious

The me that shields my heart,

Afraid to love 

Me that lets nothing in or out,

Except through hidden words

A mirror

I wish the mirror could break,

And yet when I try….

It's gone

It's my curse, my only torment

It's…My double Image

Kinda dark, huh? It's my first real attempt at fanfiction. I wrote that poem a while ago and just decided to make it into a story. The girl in the poem is Usagi. I haven't decided what to crossover this story with yet and until then I can't decide whom to pair Usagi up with yet. That's right. I can's STAND Mamo-baka. The crossover choices are Yuu Yuu Hakusho, DragonBall Z, and Gundam Wing. It's up to you now. If I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't continue.


	2. The Girl

*Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime mentioned in this story

*Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or any other anime mentioned in this story. In fact I don't own anything except the story.

Well I tallied all the votes and this story will be a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover with a Usagi/Heero pairing. Thank you to all whom reviewed and voted. Those of you who left your e-mail address were given some pre-knowledge of a future component in the story. To those of you of you I e-mailed and you replied I thank you.And now onto the story.

Double Image-Part 1DramaPG 13

Fear raced through the heart of her soul. In front of her were four deadly adversaries, shadows. A sense of foreboding wrapped around her mind. Burning eyes of green, orange red, and blue, that's all she could see. In her she could feel a certain sense of familiarity but couldn't place it. Suddenly the one with blue eyes hissed

"Things are never what they seem, though for most it bears no consequence, for you it means death."

Then suddenly, they lunged!

Usagi sat up gasping, her crystalline blue eyes wide, showing her inner turmoil. After she managed to regain herself, she checked to see if Luna had awoken. She hadn't and Usagi thanked God for small miracles. After staying still for one minute more, Usagi then gently got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and crept out unto her balcony. Once on the balcony she leaned against the edge, closing her eyes she felt a gentle breeze caress her cheek. After what seemed like an eternity Usagi let out a soft sigh, not of content but of weariness and of sadness. As her mind wandered back to her earlier dream the shadow's message came back in a flash.

**_'Things are never what they seem, though for most it bears no consequence, for you it means death,' Usagi mentally recited to herself. _****_'What the hell does that mean! Well, whatever it means I don't think I'll tell the senshi…. Except maybe Pluto, but I'll do that tomorrow,' Usagi decided._**

Usagi let out another soft sigh, and let her mind drift through her thoughts and despair. Soon it came to the main thought, the reason of her despair…Her Destiny.

**_'Why was I chosen to have this destiny?' She asked herself. _****_'I hate it, I hate it all. My past, my destiny in the future, heck my whole damn life. I don't even know if the senshi are my friends because I'm the princess, future queen, or because of Chibi-usa. The same is true for Mamoru. Is he with me because of our past, Chibi-usa (He's certainly fond of her.), or because he'll be king if he marries me. I wish I knew. The only senshi I truly trust and believe in is Setsuna. She's like an older sister, someone I can just talk to and not worry about being judged. Set-chan is the only one I've really opened up to and the only one who knows who I really am on the inside.'_**

Suddenly with quick and precise movement, liked she'd planned to do it the whole time, Usagi stood on the balcony edge. She closed her eyes and felt the wind whip around her face, combing its way through endless silken unbound hair. Gently she opened her crystalline blue eyes, no longer haunted. They showed all and yet hid everything. A million thoughts were rushing through her mind, twisting and curving trying to make her hear them, to make her get down and go inside. In response she simply locked them in the deepest recesses of her mind; the place where **she really hid. However in doing this she let herself out, the real her, and the thoughts she had begun to consider were brought to her attention once more.**

**_'It would be so easy to jump, to jump and just end it all. All I have to do is let go. I wonder if I would fly, but only angels can fly and all I have are broken wings made out of my scarred soul, torn up heart, and shredded dreams; and those can never make you fly, only fall.'_**

****What about the people of Earth? Without you what would they do?** exclaimed a voice from inside her head.******

**_'They never needed me, besides Chaos was the last before the great freezing, Set-chan said so. Nothing can happen to them if they never awaken. __Besides if something did happen the other senshi could handle it. And…Wait a minute! Who the Hell are you anyway?!!' _**

****Who I am is not important at the moment. I am here solely for the purpose of making sure you live, and if you weren't such a baka we wouldn't be having this problem.** **

**_'That's it I'm jumping.' Usagi said lifting one foot in preparence._****__**

****Wait! I'm sorry okay; it's just that I'm missing the Mind Bowl. It's doubt against love. I got me a bet on Love. She always wins.** **

'Dead Silence'** _'Okaaaaaaaaaay. Sure, whatever. What am I supposed to call you anyway? The voice?' Usagi asked _****"The Voice."**

****I don't know it's never come up.** **

**_'Let me think …Wait a minute I got! How about A.P.V.'_**

****What's A.P.V.? ****

**_'Annoying Pesky Voice.'_**

'silence'** ** I HATE you.****

**_'The feeling is mutual pal. I'll call you VIMH.'_**

****I hate to ask but what is VIMH?****

**_'VIMH means Voice in my head. Yeah, I know it's not the most original but it'll work. By the way if you were going to try to get me not to jump you better start talkin before I start walkin.'_**

****Okay, Okay let me think. Hmmmmmmmm…I know what about Queen Serenity, or your parents they'll miss you.****

**_'Not likely. First of all I'm adopted and I don't like my foster parents. Second of all Queen Serenity is dead. In fact if I jumped I'd be able to…'_**

****Alright**VIMH said quicklyb****** What about Naru, all your friends the senshi?****

**_'Naru and I never really speak anymore. I don't think she ever really liked me. As for the senshi, well as far as I know they are only my friends because of what I am and not _****_who I am.'_**

****Geez you're hard to please. Surely you won't leave Mamoru? He'll die of heartache.****

**_'I don't love Mamoru. Yes, Serenity may have loved Endymion, but that was 10,000 years ago. Die of Heartache? Yeah heartache of the fact that he won't be King or that Chibi-usa won't be born. I know he doesn't love me so I say forget him. Anything else?'_**

****You mentioned Chibi-usa. What about her?****

**_'I do care for Chibi-usa but I refuse to let her grow up in a family without love. It could mentally scar her for life.'_**

****Okay I have one more idea. If this doesn't work I give you permission to jump, Okay?****

**_'Okay. Let's hear it.'_**

****If you jump then what about Pluto. I mean she…****

**_'Alright you made your point I won't jump. It never crossed my mind how painful my death would be for her. She is really my only family, my only friend, and I will never hurt her like people have hurt me.'_**

****Thank the Goddess. Oh, and about Mamoru, he may not be right for you but there's someone for you out there. Don't give up faith. I have to go now but I'll be back. Ja ne.****

**_'Ja ne.'__Usagi mentally said to VIMH as his presence faded from her awareness._******

Usagi gently stepped off the edge of the balcony onto safety. After giving another soft sigh Usagi went back inside, crawled into bed, and fell into a restless sleep. Not knowing there was someone else feeling and doing the same thing. Someone who would soon change her world in way she could never expect. 

** **

****************************************************************************

So, what did all you guys think? Oh and a little thing about reviews. If you read a story you really should review if you have the time. I'm not really worried though I say again that if I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't continue. However the other say a talented fellow author tooieleafs was ready to quit. If you don't review we don't know if our stories are a hit. Even if it's a flame then write a review. Yeah that includes people like Green Bean. Well that's all I really wanted to say. Oh yeah my email is atOceana_elf@yahoo.com

** **

**_ _**

** **


	3. The Boy

*Disclaimer – Sadly enough I don't own Gundam Wing…or Heero

*Disclaimer – Sadly enough I don't own Gundam Wing…or Heero. *sad face* I'm only using them for a while. 

*AN – Here it is. Finally! The next chapter of Double Image. Bet you thought I died huh. The next story to be updated will be "The Real Solo." Have any of you noticed that all my fanfics so far are Gundam Wing crossovers. *shrugs* What can I say, it's my fav anime of all time. Heero is just too cute. Oh and in case you didn't know this is a Usagi/Heero story. It contains Mamo-baka, Relena-baka, and partial inner bashing. Don't like it…then don't read the story. Simple as that. I'll stop now and let ya read the story.

Double Image ~ The Boy

PG-13

'Tap…Tap…Tap…blinking green light…letters and numbers…codes and words.' That was all he could see, could hear. Suddenly sound ceased, no more tapping, his hearing cleared. His sight was next as the light dimmed and writing faded away. 

Heero let out a soft sigh as he watched his laptop fade to a black screen. He sat there for a minute taking in the surrounding sounds. His ears were met with silence. Softly he stood up and walked upstairs towards his room, his footsteps resounding in the halls, echoing throughout the empty cabin. Soon all sound stopped and silence once again reigned supreme. A soft 'click' was heard as Heero opened the door to his room. Upon entering he proceeded straight to the closet. Opening the door he pulled from its recesses a plain black backpack. From the backpack he then pulled out a pile of clothing. A small smile graced Heero's face as he carefully pulled off his customary green tank top revealing smooth muscled chest **[A/N: *drool* insert Relena impersonation]** and back. He then began to pull of his black spandex shorts revealing…

*************STOP*************

**Alright, that's enough. Leave tha room ya hentais. Give the guy some privacy. …Thank you.**

revealing as they went down…

**I SAID ENOUGH!**

down…

**OUT!!!**

…That's better. 

Okay, we can move on now.

A few minutes later Heero emerges dressed in a pair of loose faded blue jeans and an oversized pine green sweater. His normally cold and emotionless eyes reveal a wealth of emotion. Softly, as if walking on feathers, he wanders to the kitchen. Pulling a faceless coffee mug from one of the many cupboards he proceeds to make a cup of hot chocolate. Once finished he picks up his drink and heads quietly to one of the main rooms with a fireplace, curling up in one the chairs closest to the fire, sipping his hot chocolate and sighing in bliss. Looking at the fire, however he feels a pang of sadness, as he thinks about how alone he is.

_'I'm the only one who's alone. Wufei has Sally, Duo has Hilde, Quatre has his sisters, and Trowa has Catherine and the circus. And I…have no one. I know everyone thinks I love Relena but the girl creeps me out. If she didn't look like that little girl then I would have killed her long ago. No one could stay that innocent and there's something unnerving about her. Besides I'm just a killer, I could never love someone like her. Damn you J and you Odin. If I had never met them then I would never have become a pilot, never have become the perfect soldier, and I never would have had the blood of soldiers and innocents on my hands.'_

~Smash~ The coffee mug now lay in pieces, the result of being thrown against the mantle of the fireplace. On the chair Heero was curled up with his head on his knees, his eyes closed. After a few minutes of this position he lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring blankly at the dancing flames of the fire. Whoever said that the eyes are a window to the soul, they obviously had Heero in mind when they said this. Reflected in those deep blue orbs, you could see pain and loneliness. His eyes were of someone who had seen and done too much to be young, a loss of innocence. Underlying everything however was hope and a longing wish. It was this that caused him to smile and make himself one promise.

_'One day, this war will end and when it does I will find love and happiness. I will find someone who can love me for me and only me, Tray Yuy. I may not be a martyr like you father but one day I'll make you proud. J and Odin thought to take away my humanity, well I'll show them. I know one day I'll have someone, too. Someday.'_

With that last thought Heero cleaned up the broken mug and making a new one curled up in a chair by the window this time and fell into a somewhat restless sleep watching the snow fall. Unaware that someone out there was just as lonely, someone who would change his world in a way he would never expect.

*AN – Well there ya have it. I know that it's short but at least it's done. The next chapter will be longerI think the last chapter was better, but I'll delve into Heero's soul in another chapter. It works with my plot. But anywaz reviews are always welcome. *grins* Even if they are flames. Criticism is always welcome. *waves* Bye now!!! I gotta go finish the next chapter of 'The Real Solo.' It's about 60 - 70% finished.


End file.
